peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig turns into a Pedaphile
''Peppa Pig turns into a Pedaphile ''is the first episode of the next season. |season = New Season|episode = Episode 1 of the new season|air date = November 5, 2018|writers = meh|previous = Episode before this one|next = Episode after this one|overall = it is rated Y}} Plot Peppa Pig turns into a derranged hog, and kills everyone but her parents who she tortures. Then, the devil comes up from hell and says that Charley just died and that she could replace him. She accepts, and then gets murdered by satan. She is rejected by both afterlife rulers and then gets grabbed from heaven by her dad. Synopsis No description provided Transcript Opening theme Peppa Pig: Hello, Danny Dog! Danny walks up to Peppa. Peppa Pig: Remember George Pig? Danny Dog: Of course! Peppa Pig: I killed him! She holds up George Pig's corpse. Peppa Pig: MY BOOTS AIN'T YELLA! She murders Danny. Peppa wanders into the woods. She grows hair. Peppa Pig: Holy sh*t. This won't work.* She starts rolling in the mud. Peppa Pig: Zoe Zebra's next! She decides to walk to Zoe Zebra's house. Peppa Pig: Ha ha. F*ck you. * She kills Zoe's parents Peppa Pig: I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY! Zoe Zebra runs away Peppa Pig: gay zebra. Zoe: Oh no! Peppa Pig: I AM CRAZY NOW! WAIT NO YOU JUST DIE! She murders Zoe brutally... She walks to the Rabbit's house. She murders Rebecca and her family Peppa Pig: I HATE YOU ALL! YOU F*gs don't know WHAT I DEAL WITH!* ** Peppa Pig detonates everyone else with a nuclear bomb While walking along a path, a demon rises up Peppa Pig: DIE Demon: I am the Devil Peppa Pig: DIE the Devil: Charley has gone missing Peppa Pig: DIE She stabs the Devil the Devil: And you can replace him! Peppa Pig: I ONLY OBEY THOSE WITH PINK SKIN! DIE the Devil: I cannot die. Peppa Pig: Grrr! the Devil: We both want to burn churches... Peppa Pig: Alright. I will help He takes Peppa to hell Demon: This is hell! Welcome Peppa Pig: nice place you got here. Free from sh*t and crap. * the Devil: Yes, and no one gives a f*ck around here about it! * Demon: You may sit there. Peppa positions herself on top of the skulls. the Devil: Now, Charley never went missing, so I will kill you He does so. The blood sprays everywhere---'' the Devil: I was expecting at least some amniotic fluid. Well, better luck next time ''Peppa arrives at the gate Peppa: You look like a butt. St. Peter: So do you. He grabs out a bottle of beer Peppa: Are you drunk? St. Peter: yeah. Peppa Pig: Ok. Peppa's Dad arrives Peppa Pig: What are YOU doing here? Daddy Pig: Come with me. He grabs Peppa Daddy Pig: You little f**k * He places her on the ground Peppa Pig: f**k you! * She murders her Dad. She falls down and laughs The camera zooms out. As it does so, the characters miraculously appear and laugh as well, on the ground. None of them wounded *this word is uncensored in the film **She's a pedaphile, she deals with nothing Category:TV-Y7 Category:Peppa Pig new season Category:FANDOM Creeper